


Plus que des collègues

by Byletha



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Romance, Sweet, Undressing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byletha/pseuds/Byletha
Summary: Quelque chose se passe entre les deux femmes et des explications s'imposent.





	

-À propos d'hier soir. Est-ce que...

-Quoi Vera? Demanda froidement Ferguson.

Froidement, mais avec une pointe de nervosité à l'idée de se remémorer les paroles et surtout les gestes échangés.

-Est-ce que ma carrière risque de s'en trouver affectée? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Hier soir n'est jamais arrivé. Après vous. Dit la femme mûre en arborant un sourire forcé qu'elle ne garda pas longtemps. 

Vera d'un pas hésitant passa devant son mentor sans un mot, mais avec toutefois une pointe de tristesse dans le cœur. Son état d'esprit resta le même jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner qu'elle sauta. Son cœur n'était pas seulement gros, elle avait également l'estomac noué. Ce moment d'intimité nul ne pouvait l'effacer. Il serait à jamais dans sa mémoire et les choses ne pouvaient en rester là. Le statut hiérarchique la séparant de Ferguson la freinait dans son envie d'aborder ce qui s'était passé, mais une fois devant la porte de la directrice, elle trouva la dose de courage qui lui manquait pour frapper. La voix basse de la dame lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer ce qu'elle fit avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière elle. 

-Un problème Véra? Dit Joan en observant la montre à son poignet en constatant que l'heure de repas n'était pas encore terminée. 

-Pas exactement. Enfin pour vous peut-être que si, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. 

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. Dit-elle en croisant les bras. 

Cette barrière psychologique avec ses bras mis rapidement Véra mal à l'aise. Elle n'était définitivement pas ouverte à accueillir ses paroles, mais elle s'exprima tout de même.

-Hier soir est bel et bien arrivé et je ne crois pas que nous ayons terminé convenablement cette soirée.

Joan replaça rapidement les cinq crayons sur son bureau de façon à ce qu'il soit parfaitement aligné et recroisa les bras. 

-Parler de ceci sur votre lieu de travail est tout à fait inapproprié. Laissez-moi je vous pris. Dit-elle les yeux baissés. 

Véra secoua la tête et appuya ses mains sur ses hanches avec détermination. 

-Nous sommes en pause. Discuter avec une collègue de travail est tout à fait approprié dans les circonstances. 

Ferguson pris une grande inspiration, leva finalement les yeux vers elle et pris son air le plus sérieux.

-Je ne suis pas qu'une collègue. Je suis la directrice et t'en et aussi longtemps que vous vous trouvez entre ces murs vous vous devez de respecter l'uniforme que vous portez ainsi que les supérieurs qui le porte. Dit la dame rapidement.

La jeune femme resta figée un moment par la froideur de la femme avec qui elle croyait avoir tissé des liens allant au-delà d'une simple relation professionnelle. 

-Navrée. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous manquez de respect. Ni maintenant...et surtout pas hier soir. 

Ferguson baissa les yeux rapidement et les releva. 

-Je...vous...allez-vous en...aller maintenant! Bégaya Ferguson en balayant le vide de sa main. 

Véra la regarda quelques instants avant d'abandonner et de retourner à son travail. 

À peine 30 minutes s'étaient écoulées qu'une alarme se faisait entendre dans toute la prison. Ferguson quitta rapidement son bureau et croisa Véra qui marchait d'un pas rapide en écoutant attentivement son walkie talkie. La directrice pu rejoindre la jeune femme à temps pour écouter le message. Lorsqu'elle reconnue le code indiquant un décès elle secoua la tête. 

-Dans les douches. Dit Véra tout bas. 

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants avant de continuer leur marche rapide vers le macabre lieu. Une seringue toujours au bras, une jeune femme mulâtre gisait à moitié nu l'écume à la bouche les yeux clos. Ferguson se pencha afin de regarder la jeune fille à peine âgée de vingt ans et serra les poings.

-COMMENT PEUT-IL Y AVOIR DE LA DROGUE DANS CETTE PRISON! ENCORE! Cria la dame en faisant signe à Véra de lui donner l'appareil ce qu'elle fit rapidement. 

-Organisez une fouille. Toutes les chambres doivent être fouillées maintenant! S'exclama-t-elle en redonnant brusquement l'appareil à la jeune femme qui la regarda d'un air désolée. 

-Ce n'est définitivement pas ma journée. Murmura Joan en baissant la tête. 

Véra ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable, sauf une fois...il y avait à peine quelques heures de cela en fait et elle était intimement convaincue que l'émotivité donc elle faisait preuve maintenant avait un lien direct avec ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le bonheur qu'elle avait ressentit ce fameux soir avait été réciproque et ce même s'il avait été abruptement interrompu par sa partenaire. Comment pouvait-elle observer Joan dans un tel état sans la toucher. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était plus fort qu'elle et les conséquences que pouvait apporter une telle action lui était égal en cet instant. Apporter du réconfort à la dame était tout ce qui lui importait. Elle approcha sa main, hésita quelques secondes et caressa doucement la joue de la femme mûre du bout des doigts. Ferguson maintenue la tête baissée et poussa un long soupire. Un simple effleurement fut suffisant pour la détendre. Elle ferma les yeux et ne posa aucune résistance. Au contraire, elle apprécia. Après un petit moment, elle releva la tête et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux. 

-Nous devons discuter de ce qui s'est passé hier. Chez moi à la même heure ce soir.

Véra fit oui de la tête et afficha un petit sourire. 

* * *

 

Les deux femmes avaient retiré leur manteau et avait pris leur aise au salon depuis un moment. Toutefois, aucune d'entre elle n'avait entamé la conversation. Dès que le regard de Ferguson croisait celui de Véra, celle-ci l'évitait, elle qui pourtant avait tout fait pour entrer en contact avec la dame mûre. 

C'est alors que la directrice se leva rapidement et s'empara de deux petits verres givrés dans le réfrigérateur, les remplis de vodka et en tendit un à sa collègue. 

-En espérant que nos langues sauront se délier. Autrement, la situation ne sera que plus embarrassante. Dit Joan en donnant un petit coup à l'autre verre avant de l'engloutir rapidement. 

Véra observa le verre gelé entre ses doigts. 

-D'habitude je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour m'exprimer...depuis la mort de ma mère, j'ai appris à m'affirmer d'avantage. Dit-elle en avalant le fort produit qui échauffa son corps spontanément. Après avoir reposé le verre, elle enchaîna. 

-Je suis désolée...désolée de m'être emballée inutilement. Désolée d'avoir mal interprété la raison de ma présence chez vous hier soir. Ce petit dîner et...enfin vous étiez très...

-Qu'étais-je Véra? Coupa Ferguson.

Celle-ci voulu se lever pour resservir, mais Véra lui pris doucement le poignet pour l'arrêter. 

-Vous étiez très en beauté.

Ferguson peu habituée aux compliments évita son regard et continua son chemin vers la bouteille qu'elle ramena au salon. Véra mis sa main dans ses cheveux mal à l'aise. 

-Désolée je...je crois que je ne fais qu'empirer les choses en vous avouant tout ça. Ma crédibilité en prend un sacré coup. Dit-elle en se frottant le front. 

Ferguson l'observa comme si elle était une énigme à déchiffrer. Elle lui emplit son verre à nouveau ainsi que le tien qu'elle but rapidement sans ressentir énormément d'effet. Cette boisson, son corps et son esprit y était accoutumé depuis un moment déjà. 

-Comment parvenez-vous à exprimer ce que vous ressentez avec une telle facilité...sans craindre d'être blessée ou manipulée.

Véra bu rapidement son verre et le reposa. 

-Oh vous vous trompez. En ce moment je suis morte de peur. Ce que vous pouvez me répondre, ce qui peut suivre me fait peur...mais...mais dans mon métier, dans ma vie privée, bref dans toutes les sphères de ma vie, j'ai appris que je ne dois pas laisser la peur m'empêcher d'avancer et de poser les gestes qui me paraissent juste. Dit sagement la jeune femme malgré la détente soudaine que lui avait procuré l'alcool. 

Ferguson déboutonna son veston. Véra observa ses jolies mains élégantes dégrafer chacun des boutons et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tristement. Joan remarqua sa façon de la regarder. En général, elle intimidait les gens et sa confiance en elle faisait reculer ceux qui l'entourait. Rares étaient les fois où elle se trouvait face au scénario inverse. Véra avait clairement envie de se rapprocher d'elle. 

-Alors l'alcool n'est pas responsable de...Dit Joan qui ne termina pas sa phrase et se servit plutôt un autre verre.

-L'alcool n'est pas responsable du baiser et des caresses que je vous ai donné hier soir. Dit Véra avant de rougir et de baisser la tête. 

Ferguson toucha son chignon de sa main droite nerveusement. La barrière intérieure qu'elle s'était construite depuis l'enfance était solide et n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche.

-Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire...et ça me fâche. 

-Cette colère est contre moi? Demanda Véra tristement. 

Ferguson mis sa main devant elle en signe de négation.

-Non...je...exprimer clairement mes émotions ne m'est pas facile et ça me fâche contre moi-même. 

-Si vous vous ouvrez, vous craignez d'être blessée et manipulée? 

-Probablement. Dit la dame mûre froidement. 

Véra était triste pour elle, mais souhaitait la mettre à l'aise. 

-Prenez tout votre temps pour me parler. Je ne suis pas pressée. Si vous tentiez de me dire comment vous vous êtes sentie hier soir. Trahie, insultée, dégoûtée...peut-être que je...

-Non! S'exclama Joan avec une telle assurance que Véra en resta bouche-bée. 

Joan tapota maladroitement la cuisse de Véra avant de retirer sa main. 

-J'ai...vos...vos lèvres et ...et vos mains sur moi. J'ai senti que je perdais le contrôle voilà. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. 

Véra sentie son cœur battre la chamade.

-Vous...vous avez aimé? Osa-t-elle demander.

Le sujet devenait trop difficile à aborder pour Ferguson.

-Ce dîner Véra...était...se voulait amical. Je ne visais rien de plus. 

Véra déçue serra les lèvres et se versa un autre verre qu'elle but rapidement. Si vite que quelques gouttes tombèrent sur son menton. Joan instinctivement, approcha sa main et essuya lentement les gouttelettes de son pouce sans dédain ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Le regard des femmes se croisa et aucune d'entre elle ne pouvait s'en détacher. 

-Alors...le baiser que vous m'avez donné en retour. Votre main sous ma chemise. Vos doigts effleurant mon dos...c'était à cause de l'alcool si je comprends bien. Murmura Véra absorbé par le sombre regard de Joan.

La femme mûre avait t'en de mal à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait qu'elle fit simplement non de la tête et mit longtemps avant de poursuivre, mais Véra restait auprès d'elle, attentive.

-Je...je vous ai désiré Véra. Dit timidement Joan de sa voix basse.

La jeune femme afficha un grand sourire en fermant les yeux. Joan quitta le menton de sa collègue afin de caresser sa joue. Véra savoura le moment et poussa une lente expiration, mais ça ne dura pas. Joan cessa son tendre geste pour se couvrir le visage de ses mains.

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas me permettre un tel laisser aller. Je ne peux pas. Dit-elle en se levant. 

Véra désespérée leva la tête en sa direction.

-Pourquoi? Qui ou quoi vous en empêche?

Un long silence s'en suivit et la voix de Joan pris une note plus sinistre.

-Les émotions mènent aux erreurs et je ne peux pas me permettre de faire des erreurs.

Véra se leva et s'avança vers la dame les yeux gorgés de larmes.

-Les émotions mènent aux erreurs? Mais quel genre d'éducation avez-vous reçu Joan? Dit-elle en posant sa main contre son épaule. 

La dame mûre se délogea brusquement et lui fit dos. 

-Restons bon collègue Véra. Je suis une femme trop complexe et trop difficile à aimer. 

La jeune femme sentie de la colère se mêler à sa tristesse. 

-Avez-vous seulement permis à quelqu'un d'essayer Joan? 

'' Oh que si et ce fut une pénible tragédie. '' Pensa-t-elle.

La femme mûre se dirigea en direction de son cellulaire et le pris.

-Je vais vous appeler un taxi. Je paierai. 

-Je peux conduire. Dit Véra froidement.

Ferguson lui lança un regard mécontent. 

-Hors de question. Ne soyez pas ridicule. 

La jeune femme n'insista pas et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour s'emparer de son manteau, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à boutonner le premier bouton, elle réalisa que ce qui se passait était exactement ce qui s'était passé hier alors qu'aucune des deux femmes en avaient réellement envie. Hors de question que les choses se passent ainsi. Elle se retourna et accouru rapidement vers Ferguson, la retourna et plaqua ses lèvres sur les tiennes. La femme mûre surprise échappa son cellulaire sans avoir eu le temps de composer le numéro. Ces lèvres douces, charnues et sensuelles, elle les reconnues immédiatement. Comment les oublier, mais aussi bon que cela pouvait être, elle lui agrippa les épaules et la recula. Malgré son regard qui se voulait sévère, un autre sentiment pouvait se lire dans les yeux de la directrice. 

-Vous ne souhaitez pas mon départ. Dit Véra entre deux souffles. 

Les mains de Ferguson agrippaient toujours ses épaules. Après avoir scruté le regard bleu de la jeune femme, elle ne pu lutter plus longtemps. Elle la ramena à elle rapidement et déposa ses lèvres sur les tiennes à nouveau en fermant les yeux. Ce baiser avait été interrompu depuis déjà trop longtemps. Leurs langues se caressèrent timidement, puis ensuite avec plus d'assurance. Véra retira les épingles nouant l'épaisse et longue crinière de Joan qui tomba doucement contre ses épaules. 

-Vous êtes si belle. Murmura Véra avant de plaquer à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de la dame.

Plus enivrée qu'apeurée par ces émotions nouvelles qu'elle se permettait d'exprimer, Joan retira le manteau ainsi que le veston de la jeune femme et pris soin de glisser à nouveau ses mains sur cette peau si exquise qu'était celle de Véra. Celle-ci poussa un discret gémissement de bonheur. Reprendre là où elles s'étaient arrêtées était un rêve devenu réalité et pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas, Véra dénuda, palpa et effleura chaque parcelles du splendide corps de la femme à ses côtés. Joan fut parsemée de mille frissons et commença à sentir à nouveau cet étrange sentiment d'abandon.

-Véra...s'il vous plaît. Murmura nerveusement Ferguson. 

La jeune femme observa la dame qui semblait un peu désorientée. 

-Perdre le contrôle est si difficile pour vous?

Le corps de la directrice tremblait de peur et de désir.

-Oui. Soupira la femme mûre.

Véra ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'elle se sente bien. Elle caressa sa longue chevelure et lui donna un autre baiser.

-Les émotions ne mènent pas aux erreurs Joan. Elles mènent au bonheur. Dit-elle en lui tendant la main. -Voulez-vous être heureuse avec moi? 

Joan regarda en direction de sa chambre à coucher, puis tout autour d'elle. En des moments si importants, l'image de son père lui apparaissait toujours afin de lui dicter sa conduite. Elle eut beau regarder, elle ne le voyait nul part. Le libre arbitre lui était accordé. La dernière fois que cette opportunité s'était présentée à elle, c'était auprès de Jianna. Malgré la triste fin de cette histoire d'amour, elle pouvait s'avouer avoir vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Ce qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui en cet instant était tout aussi beau. Elle comprit alors qu'il était t'en d'oublier tout ce qu'elle avait appris et d'accepter ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu la chance d'apprendre et d'y remédier. Grâce à Véra. Après un petit moment, elle lui pris doucement la main.

-J'y suis prête. Dit-elle en arborant un regard coquin et confiant face à cette magnifique nuit qui l'attendait.

 

FIN


End file.
